forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic golem
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Magic | lifespan = | location = Areas of wild magic | language = | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = 9 ft (2.7 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = Humanoid | distinctions = | first = | based = }} A magic golem was an ultra-rare construct that was composed of pure magical energy. Description Magic golems were shimmering yellow in color, and resembled humanoids. These constructs were unique along golems; they were not constructed from materials, physical substances, or objects, as were other golems, such as iron golems and bone golems. Instead, they were solely made of magic, and thus could only be magically constructed (in areas of wild magic). As with other golems, magic golems still had a creator mage, and required a set of spells to be cast in order to create them. Behavior Such magical constructs were not considered intelligent, and could easily be bent to the will of highly experienced casters. They seemed to wander to strong sources of magic, and linger in such areas once they were found. If the golems lingered in wild magic environments for too long, they would absorb the zone itself; causing the golem to become uncontrollable. Combat These golems attacked their opponents with highly damaging magical energy blasts, which ignored all layers of magical protection. Only protective auras and shields that were anti-magical, such as prismatic spheres and antimagic fields, could absorb the assault of a magic golem. Attempts to dispel the creature were futile, and nothing short of a wish spell could stop the creatures from absorbing magic. Such constructs always sought out magical energy, and absorbed all of it within a 20 ft (6.1 m) range. Even as spells were cast, they would be instantly absorbed by the golems. Enchanted items, such as weapons and armor, lost a level of enchantment every minute. Magical items lost up to six charges in the same period, and enchanted weapons did not hurt these golems. To the bane of well-equipped adventurers, only ordinary weapons and ammunition could harm magic golems. These golems could also flare, due to their links to wild magic. This wild magic flaring would set off random spells such as fireballs and earthquakes. Ecology As magic constructs, all their needs were magical; they required no physical food or rest. Thus, they did not hunt creatures traditionally, but instead sought out those that wielded potent magics. Creation To create a magic golem, a mage needed to be in an area of wild magic, have another mage present, and access to specific spells. The mage must have cast, in order, detect magic, Rary's mnemonic enhancer, and anti-magic shell on themselves, and each one had to function perfectly; not such a simple thing in areas of untamed magic. The mage could then combine the wild magic of the environment with another spellcaster, forming the golem. Both the host mage and wild magic zone were completely gone, absorbed by the creation of the construct. The chances of a magic golem forming were very low, with ninety-nine in one-hundred attempts failing, due to the nature of wild magic. History Magic golems were accidentally discovered by an unnamed Zhentarim wizard after the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR. On an exhibition to a region in the Hordelands that was teeming with wild magic, the caster placed a sequence of spells on themselves, without the spells backfiring or failing. This resulted in a nearby mage becoming joined with the local magical forces, and forming a magic golem. After this, the Zhentarim started to record all the areas of wild magic to study the process. They had managed to acquire three of the extremely rare golems. The scholars theorized that a dead-magic zone and a magic golem wold annihilate each other, forming a zone where magic functioned as per usual. Due to the rarity of such golems, the Zhents were unwilling to test the theory. Elminster Aumar noted in Elminster's Ecologies IIIa, that magic golems were completely immune to spellcraft as well as enchanted weapons. In 1369 DR, a very small amount of the magical constructs could be found in Faerûn, such as in Watcher's Keep. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal References Connections Category:Golems Category:Creatures Category:Constructs Category:Large creatures